BLINDNESS
by Sette Lupe
Summary: Un piccolo incidente può far riflettere su molte cose ... e può farne scoprire di altre.


BLINDNESS

Questa è la mia prima fanfic, sperò sia uscito un lavoro accettabile! Throttle non parla mai molto di se e mi sono sempre chiesta per quanto tempo una persona con la sua menomazione possa nasconderla, specialmente all'interno di una simile convivenza…dopo molto ponderare ecco quello che ho immaginato.

La storia è ambientata la sera stessa dell'episodio Road Ravens…. Un piccolo incidente può far riflettere su molte cose…

Non possiedo in nessun modo i Biker Mice e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

Charley si stava dirigendo verso il tabellone con una scorta di medicinali, cibo e dvd: tutto quello che poteva essere utile a tenere tranquille tre palle di pelo strapazzate di sua conoscenza, durante la convalescenza.

L'ultima bricconata di Limburgher aveva lasciato il segno su ciascuno dei valorosi combattenti e lei era talmente preoccupata da decidere di chiudere per qualche giorno il garage per occuparsi di loro: Throttle le aveva assicurato per telefono che non ce n'era bisogno, che poteva occuparsi lui di tutto, ma la sua voce le era parsa così stanca e bassa da farle decidere altrimenti – per non parlare del sottofondo di lamenti pressoché costanti provenienti da Vinnie -. Del resto anche lui era stato ridotto a mal partito e aveva bisogno di riposare. Sospirò pesantemente riflettendo sul fatto che sarebbe stata una settimana faticosa per lei. Molto, molto faticosa.

La prima cosa che la colpì appena entrata nel tabellone fu il silenzio: di norma si sarebbe potuto sentire il frastuono ad un isolato di distanza, ma ora non si sentiva volare una mosca. Il tabellone era scuro, neanche una luce, ma la tv stava andando. Che quei tre disgraziati fossero usciti?

Charley lanciò un'occhiata all'angolo dove stavano di solito le moto: erano tutte e tre li, lucide e imponenti nel loro silenzio, Lil'Hoss fu la sola a inviarle un segnale sommesso di riconoscimento. I ragazzi erano in casa.

Lei fece un cenno alla moto per salutarla, poi aggirò il divano dove trovò l'"infermiera" di turno: Throttle si era lasciato vincere dal sonno e dormiva profondamente sul divano, steso sul fianco meno massacrato, con gli occhiali tra le dita della mano destra, abbandonata vicino al muso; Charley si avvicinò di soppiatto per dargli un'occhiata. Il respiro del suo amico dorato era un po' affaticato e breve, ogni inspirazione era interrotta a metà dal dolore delle costole fratturate. Eppure nemmeno il dolore costante era stato sufficiente a tenerlo sveglio dopo la fatica della battaglia e quella di occuparsi dei suoi compagni.

Spense la televisione e aggirò il muro che delimitava la zona dove avevano sistemato i letti: Modo stava dormendo supino, con la gamba ingessata appoggiata su un paio di cuscini per scaricarla e una coperta avvolta attorno al busto; Vinnie era nel letto accanto, rannicchiato sotto alla sua trapunta, con solo le orecchie candide che sporgevano dal fagotto, la sua maschera era appoggiata sopra al materasso accanto al cuscino, di cui aveva curiosamente preso la forma –Vinnie le aveva accennato al fatto che la machera era composta da una lega in grado di prendere la forma del suo supporto-. Charley sorrise tra se e li lasciò riposare tranquilli: quando dormivano erano così dolci… recuperò la coperta di Throttle e si avvicinò all'amico sul divano per coprirlo. La reazione del topo fulvo, però, giunse completamente inaspettata.

Il panno l'aveva solo sfiorato quando lui aprì di scatto gli occhi, aveva una strana espressione, fredda, assente e Charley fu certa di essere spacciata nello stesso istante; più o meno nello stesso modo in cui una lucertola sa di essere morta l'istate prima che un falco la ghermisca. La coda la frustò violentemente e una mano la afferrò con precisione sorprendente per il collo, chiudendo sapientemente la trachea e premendo sulla carotide.

Charley ansò, non sapeva come, ma l'attimo successivo si ritrovò distesa a terra, con Throttle a cavalcioni su di lei, le braccia bloccate sopra la sua testa e il suo muso ringhiante ad un soffio dal suo viso. Non lo riconosceva quasi, aveva un'espressione furiosa sul volto, le labbra ritratte e i denti scoperti… persino il suo odore sembrava diverso… come diventa veloce la mente ad un passo dalla morte…_Oh Dio_, urlò una voce nella sua testa, _potrebbe mordermi_! _VUOLE MORDERMI!_ Non aveva mai pensato a quanto fossero affilati quegli incisivi, non aveva mai pensato ad essi come arma, ma ora … il ringhio cambiò di tono, la bocca si era aperta… Charley non poteva gridare, era pietrificata e stava rapidamente esaurendo l'aria nei polmoni… i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dai denti sempre più vicini... almeno finché non si puntarono sugli occhi scarlatti.

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato e la giovane terrestre fissava inorridita quegli occhi di sangue che non la vedevano: le iridi conservavano ancora il colore dei rubini più preziosi, un rosso puro, perfetto, incandescente; ma il bordo, che avrebbe dovuto essere tondo e regolare, era sfrangiato e sbrindellato, ricordandole una vecchia bandiera che avesse sventolato troppo. La cosa più orrenda però era la triplice serie di diaframmi di metallo scuro che si muovevano all'interno delle pupille opache, sembravano gli obbiettivi di una macchina fotografica, ma si contorcevano innaturalmente; orrendamente scure sullo sfondo azzurrognolo del cristallino ormai opaco di tessuto cicatriziale.

La vista di Charley cominciava ad appannarsi…avrebbe dovuto saperlo: mai svegliare bruscamente un veterano di guerra… Modo e Vinnie l'avevano avvertita che era rischioso svegliarli di soprassalto perché potevano reagire ancor prima di sapere dove e con chi erano e quindi fare qualche sciocchezza….specialmente Throttle…specialmente quando era a guardia di due amici feriti…

"Charley?"

"Oh Madre di Marte! Charley!"

Lei sentì la pressione scomparire dalla gola e prese una rapida e affannosa boccata d'aria prima di cominciare a tossire. Era ancora stordita e impiegò un po', tra un rantolo e l'altro, a capire che non era più in pericolo: Throttle l'aveva riconosciuta.

"Charley mi dispiace! Perdonami, Non volevo, Non volevo!" continuava a ripetere il topo bronzeo mentre la aiutava a mettersi seduta. Lei gli si aggrappò cercando di controllare la scarica di adrenalina che le aveva inondato le vene e appannato i sensi. Lui la strinse tra le sue forti braccia e la ragazza aspirò avidamente il suo profumo, dolce, speziato, di legni esotici e terre lontane, lentamente la paura la abbandonò e lei si staccò un po': la creatura di poco prima era sparita, al suo posto ora c'era un familiare, mortificato e preoccupatissimo topo marziano. Lei ridacchiò asciugandosi una lacrima e sperando che lui non l'avesse vista.

"Charley non so come scusarmi!" stava dicendo lui con la testa bassa e gli occhi rivolti a terra.

"Non importa, Modo e Vinnie mi avevano avvertita di non fare cose simili, ma…. Credo di averlo dimenticato" ridacchiò imbarazzata.

Già a forza di vederli giocare e circondarla di tenerezze aveva scordato che quei tre combattevano da quando erano bambini e avevano visto e imparato cose che nessuno, di qualunque razza, o pianeta, dovrebbe mai imparare o vedere.

Aveva scordato, a forza di vederli sorridere, che erano guerrieri, e che avevano già ucciso, e che potevano farlo in qualunque momento; un po' come un bambino che cresce vedendo la pistola del padre e dimentica, nonostante le raccomandazioni, che è un'arma…. Finchè non preme per sbaglio il grilletto.

"Tutto bene Charley?"

La voce bassa e sensuale dell'amico la strappò dalle sue elucubrazioni: "Tutto ok, babe"

"Mi dispiace"

"Oh, adesso mi hai stufato! Guardami, sto bene! Non è successo niente; vedi?"

La coda di Throttle si contorse, lui non sollevò lo sguardo, le sue orecchie fremettero facendo tintinnare l'orecchino a forma di mazza chiodata.

La ragazza comprendeva l'angoscia del suo amico impellicciato, ma lei stava benissimo, ora che anche la paura era passata, e voleva mostrargli che non era successo nulla: gli mise le mani ai lati del volto e lo costrinse a sollevare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi e dimostrargli che andava tutto bene. Questione risolta.

"Throttle, per favore vuoi guard…"

"Posso _guardarti_ se vuoi, ma non _vederti_" la interruppe Throttle con un sospiro rassegnato: _prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto comunque,_ pensò. Detestava questo genere di situazioni.

Charley boccheggiò e ritrasse le mani come se fosse stata scottata: le iridi sbrindellate erano ancora li, rosse come sangue appena sgorgato, gli obbiettivi di metallo scuro anche. Non era stata un'allucinazione dovuta alla mancanza d'aria. Gli obbiettivi bionici la cercavano, ma non potevano trovarla.

" Mio Dio" Mormorò lei "Sei …. Sei"

"Cieco" sorrise tristemente lui: "Puoi dirlo, sai? Non mi offendo"

"Ma come…"

"Te l'avevo detto che tutti avevamo dato qualcosa per la causa, la prima volta che ci incontrammo: Vinnie metà della sua faccia, Modo un braccio ed un occhio… io … _entrambi_ gli occhi"

"Ora capisco perché porti sempre gli occhiali"

Throttle annuì: "Karbuncle si divertì anche su di me" spiegò con un brivido lungo la schiena, ricordando quei giorni orribili: "Ma scappammo prima che riuscisse a correggere tutti i difetti di miei nuovi occhi… sinceramente non avevo proprio voglia di tornare per fargli finire il lavoro, così porto queste lenti per aggirare il problema"

Charley era allibita: "Per tutto questo tempo non ho mai sospettato nulla. Voglio dire: vi conosco da mesi e non sembri proprio… cieco" la parola le suonava ancora scomoda in bocca.

Lui ridacchiò tirandosi su dal pavimento e facendo compiere un arco alla coda attorno a lui, passandola rasente al terreno. _Ecco perché prima mi ha colpita con la coda, ed ecco come ha fatto a sapere dov'era la mia gola: usa la coda come sonda._

"Sono qui" mormorò lei indovinando cosa stava cercando il topo bronzeo: "Gli occhiali. Aspetta, te li prendo io"

_E se non gradisse? Cielo, l'avrò offeso? Del resto se lo nasconde così bene forse è proprio per evitare simili situazioni…_

Throttle parve irrigidirsi: decisamente detestava questo genere di situazioni, lo facevano sentire decisamente invalido, decisamente debole, decisamente a disagio… e decisamente arrabbiato con un certo scenziato….ma non era colpa di Charley e non voleva apparire un ingrato, non dopo tutto quello che lei faceva per loro… decisamente.

"Grazie Charley-girl" disse dolcemente mentre prendeva gli occhiali che lei gli aveva posato in mano; si sentì meglio quando poté indossarli e ancor meglio quando poté finalmente vedere che Charley non aveva riportato nemmeno un graffio.

"Incredibile" mormorò la ragazza.

Throttle ridacchiò tra se indovinando cosa voleva l'umana: ricordava quante domande aveva fatto sul braccio di Modo –anche se aveva evitato accuratamente di chiedere il motivo esatto dell'amputazione per non risvegliare ricordi dolorosi- non era per cattiveria, era solo curiosa, e molte delle informazioni le aveva usate per aiutare il gigante grigio o anche solo per arginare le situazioni di disagio che potevano crearsi a causa del suo arto metallico. Per Charley poteva mettere da parte il suo orgoglio, in fondo era giusto.

"Avanti, siediti che prendo un paio di Root Beer prima" sospirò dirigendosi verso il frigorifero.

"Prima di cosa?"

"Prima che tu mi faccia il terzo grado"

Charley rise: "Se non vuoi rispetterò la tua privacy, non voglio…"

"Credo di doverti qualche spiegazione. Tieni, sediamoci prima che le costole mi uccidano"

Throttle si lasciò cadere sul divano, lei prese posto vicino a lui, sollevandogli le gambe e mettendosele in grembo: le era sempre piaciuto il contatto fisico con le persone … specialmente in una sera fredda e specialmente se quella persona aveva una temperatura di 38 gradi costanti.

" Ti schiaccio…" cominciò a protestare lui.

"Nah, mi scaldi, dovreste tenere il riscaldamento più alto qui dentro, sapete?"

Throttle ridacchiò sistemandosi un cuscino dietro le spalle per stare più sollevato: "Avanti, spara Charley-girl" la incitò.

Charley sospirò: "Perché non ne hai mai parlato?"

"Non me lo hai mai chiesto"

"Giusto" sorrise lei: "Fa male?"

"Solo con la luce intensa, gli occhiali mi proteggono anche da quello"

"Ancora non posso crederci… ma non hai paura di perderli? Voglio dire se li perdessi…?"

"Sarei completamente cieco, ma mi resterebbero gli altri sensi. Ho fatto inserire una piccola sicura per ridurre il rischio che scivolino via, funziona abbastanza bene" Charley ricordava che in effetti aveva visto Throttle ricevere colpi anche abbastanza violenti, ma non aveva mai perso gli occhiali. Mentre lei ci pensava su, il topo bronzeo se li sfilò dal muso; la terrestre notò una leggera contrazione delle orecchie poco prima che lui rimuovesse le lenti. Glie li consegnò e lei li osservò da vicino per un po'; erano un po' più pesanti di quanto si aspettasse, e le lenti erano quasi completamente opache, esaminò le piccole piastrine al limite delle stanghette, poi guardò il topo sdraiato accanto a lei, Throttle fissava il vuoto, le pupille immobili, ma le orecchie erano divenute più attive, ascoltando attentamente i suoni per compensare la cecità.

"Non vedi proprio nulla?"

"Sono ancora sensibile alla luce, ma passo dal bianco totale al nero totale; è l'unica cosa che posso distinguere…. Ho notato che, in particolari condizioni di illuminazione, riesco a distinguere qualche ombra"

"Ad esempio ora puoi vedermi?"

Lui girò la testa verso di lei, la sua curiosità innocente cominciava a divertirlo e decise di stare al gioco; concentrandosi notò una zona lievemente più scura nel bagliore bianco che lo circondava.

"Vedo vagamente una forma che potrebbe essere la tua …. Hai un braccio alzato?"

La coda si arrotolò attorno al braccio che Charley teneva in alto e scorse sulla sua mano prima che lei potesse ritrarre le dita e nascondere l'indice ed il mignolo che teneva sollevati.

"Mi hai fatto un gestaccio! Vigliacca!" così dicendo le saltò addosso torturandola di solletico finché un movimento troppo brusco gli causò una fitta più forte delle altre alle costole.

"Ouch! Dimenticavo… le costole…" Gemette lasciandosi cadere indietro.

Charley rideva ancora mentre gli chiedeva se era tutto ok.

Throttle annuì; di colpo non si sentiva più così menomato, così … inutile…ora che ci pensava non aveva nemmeno tentato di riprendersi gli occhiali. E a pensarci bene non gli interessava granché. Charley lo faceva sentire bene ….gli ricordava tanto Carabine… anche con lei aveva scherzato così? Non proprio: a quei tempi poteva ancora vedere con i suoi occhi quanto fosse bella…

"Modo sarebbe sconvolto se sapesse a quali gestacci ti abbandoni" La rimproverò scherzosamente punzecchiandola con la coda. Charley squittiva deliziata.

"A proposito di Modo" Disse lei afferrando al tempo stesso la coda per fermare l'assalto. L'appendice si rilassò tra le sue mani, e lei cominciò a giocarci arrotolandosela attorno alle dita, dopo essersi messa distrattamente gli occhiali a mo' di cerchietto: "Come stanno lui e Vinnie?"

"Gli ho dato gli antidolorifici, come al solito quella roba li ha messi fuori combattimento" Charley annuì: gli antidolorifici usati sulla terra avevano un effetto particolare sui marziani: era un po' come una misto tra una sbornia con i fiocchi e un trip da gas esilarante. Di norma dopo qualche ora li stendeva, facendoli dormire per ore ed ore.

"Tu non hai preso nulla?" _no, doveva stare di guardia._ _Non avrebbe preso nulla che minasse la sua lucidità: i suoi compagni sono una sua responsabilità e Throttle non si sottrae mai ai suoi doveri._

"Un'aspirina. Volevo darla anche a Vincent: ha qualche linea di febbre, ma visto che minacciava il suicidio se non avessi fatto qualcosa per lenire il dolore…"

"Già, immagino….Vinnie ferito è una condanna, per questo non volevo che restassi da solo ad occuparti di loro"

Lui si strinse nelle spalle: "Ci sono abituato: non è la prima volta che capita"

"Immagino" Q_uante volte sarà successo? Quante ne hanno passate? Quante ancora dovranno passarne?_

" Cosa stavi guardando prima?" gli chiese per cambiare argomento; voleva fargli ancora tante domande, ma non voleva rischiare di compromettere la bella atmosfera che si era creata, quindi decise che forse era il caso di rimandare.

"Ascoltavo un documentario … su Discovery Channel stavano parlando di Roma … ma immagino che ora sia finito…"

La ragazza ridacchiò e accese la tv, era finito, ma stava per cominciarne un altro: "Ah, l'Impero Romano, l'ho visto anch'io qualche tempo fa, molto bello, forse l'ho anche registrato, domani faccio un salto a prendertelo se vuoi"

"Yep, era interessante" mormorò Throttle con gli occhi socchiusi: "Mi piacerebbe… sai che nessuno portava i pantaloni? Solo vestitini e T-shirt"

Charley rise: "Si chiamavano _tuniche_, e poi che pretendi? Sono vissuti migliaia di anni fa"

"E allora? Con tutto quello che hanno inventato potevano sforzarsi un po' e aggiungere i pantaloni alla lista"

"Beh, dopo qualche secolo lo hanno fatto"

"Yeah, io l'avrei fatto dopo 5 minuti…"

Charley rise di cuore, Throttle non era più molto sveglio e cominciava a dire scemenze: "Vuoi gli occhiali? Sta cominciando uno speciale sulla Savana"

Lui scosse la testa con gli occhi chiusi: " Ascolto solo" mormorò con voce assonnata.

_Come no topo-macho_ pensò lei.

Bastarono pochi minuti perché la coda che aveva ancora avvolta attorno al polso e alle dita si rilassasse completamente; _come volevasi dimostrare_…una stilettata di paura la colse nel pensare che, se si fosse mossa, Throttle avrebbe potuto reagire nuovamente come prima, ma pio ricordò che Vinnie le aveva spiegato che era diverso se si addormentavano accanto a qualcuno: era come se la loro mente registrasse il numero di presenti prima di scollegarsi e reagisse solo nel caso si fosse avvicinata un'ulteriore presenza … erano proprio alieni…

Si ritrovò a riesaminare gli eventi appena trascorsi; i Marziani mordevano? Throttle l'avrebbe veramente morsa? Cosa sarebbe successo se non si fosse svegliato completamente in tempo per fermarsi? Forse l'avrebbe uccisa.

Uccisa.

Era quello che facevano tutti i giorni no? Loro ci scherzavano su, cercavano di non pensarci, di limitare i danni – purtroppo per la porta del suo garage e la torre di Limburgher, limitavano solo quelli alle persone- tentavano di non mietere vittime, ma la ragazza cominciò a pensare a tutte le volte che c'erano stati crolli ed esplosioni, quanti uomini al soldo dei Plutarkiani non si erano più rialzati senza che loro se ne accorgessero, magari perché erano impegnati a portare in salvo la coda?

Erano assassini? No . Assolutamente. Ripensò a Vinnie e alla sua risata sgangherata, a Modo e alla sua passione per la pesca…ma erano creature pericolose. Questo senza ombra di dubbio. Erano macchine da guerra, forgiati per essa e ad essa abituati fin dalla nascita; avevano visto tante vite spegnersi, soprattutto topi loro simili, e questo genere di cose lascia sempre il segno.

Guardò il leader del gruppo, Throttle dormiva già della grossa e lei poteva sentire il peso delle sue gambe, completamente rilassate sulle sue. Era una persona dolce, un ragazzo forse un po' timido, dotato di una vivace intelligenza e di una curiosità naturale verso ogni novità, chissà cosa sarebbe diventato se non fosse scoppiata la guerra su Marte… forse uno studioso… o una rock star se avesse usato quella splendida voce che si ritrovava … no, era più probabile che _Vinnie_ avesse un futuro da rock star. Sorrise, si: strapagato e straviziato. Ce lo vedeva proprio bene. Modo avrebbe ancora sua moglie e un figlio o due… e magari un garage come lei…

Sarebbero potuti diventare qualunque cosa avessero voluto diventare, ma non era stata data loro la possibilità: al suo posto gli avevano consegnato un blaster.

E quando fosse finita? Cosa sarebbe stato di loro a guerra conclusa… sempre ammettendo che avrebbero potuto vedere la fine del conflitto. Non erano bifolchi, ma da quanto aveva capito la loro formazione culturale si fermava all'equivalente marziano delle superiori nel migliore dei casi, ovviamente frequentate tra una battaglia e l'altra, quindi si poteva facilmente immaginare quanto lacunosa doveva essere la loro cultura generale; sapevano un sacco di cose sulle armi e le moto, ma i laser non fanno crescere le piante, ne ricostruiscono un mondo devastato. Che posto poteva esserci per loro _dopo?_

Nessuno dei tre faceva progetti per il futuro a lungo termine per la loro vita, in effetti: che non ci pensassero? Su Marte c'era ancora qualcuno che pensava a _dopo_ ? Di sicuro non i figli della guerra come quei tre, per loro sperare in ciò era un lusso. Si limitavano a vivere giorno per giorno e dopo la guerra… beh, ci avrebbero pensato dopo.

La guerra è tremenda non solo per le vite che divora; è una belva ancor più famelica: ingoia la cultura, le conoscenze ed il passato di interi popoli, banchetta con le speranze e il futuro delle persone che ne sono travolte e dietro di se non lascia che macerie e gusci vuoti che non sanno come ricominciare, perché per loro non c'è mai stato un _prima_…. E senza un _prima_, non può esserci un _dopo_.

Ora quella belva aveva figliato e il suo araldo, Laurence Limburgher, era arrivato sulla Terra per preparare la strada e scatenare una seconda devastazione proprio sul suo pianeta. Lo stomaco le si strinse. Sua madre, suo padre, i suoi cugini e parenti, sarebbero stati cancellati? Lasciati in mucchi putridi a decomporsi perché i sopravvissuti semplicemente non potevano seppellire tutti? E la signora del supermarket? E Roddy? Il ragazzo della pizzeria che ancora non si capacitava di quante pizze potesse mangiare una ragazza da sola? - ovviamente lei non lo aveva mai informato della presenza dei suoi particolari ospiti- e quell' anziano signore che aveva visto camminare per strada mentre si dirigeva al tabellone? Quello con la sciarpa blu ed il cagnolino con un ridicolo impermeabile arancio flash… lo aveva visto altre volte ma non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome, non lo conosceva. Per non parlare della donna con il van pieno di bambini vocianti che le aveva suonato al semaforo…Quale epitaffio poteva sperare di mettere sulla sua tomba? Il panico la soffocò.

Sarebbe accaduto davvero? Sarebbero morti tutti? Era la fine? Stava per finire tutto? Lei non voleva morire! Voleva tornare in Michigan dove suo zio Joe allevava i suoi cavalli da tiro pesante e vedere di nuovo quei colossi che gareggiavano nelle competizioni di traino della contea! Voleva mangiare con sua madre e suo padre le frittelle che lei continuava a bruciare chissà come! Voleva sgridare ancora suo cugino perché faceva il cambio dell'olio alla sua moto ad ogni passaggio della cometa Halley!

" HAY!"

Charley si svegliò di soprassalto dalla sua trance al guaito del topo dorato: presa nella rete delle sue elucubrazioni di morte e distruzione imminente, aveva finito per torcere la coda del povero topo addormentato che si era svegliato bruscamente. Ora stava seduto con la schiena rigida e il naso che fremeva nell'annusarsi attorno.

Buffo: questa volta non era successo nulla. Nessuna aggressione, nessun ringhio. Allora lui davvero era cosciente di ciò che lo circondava anche nel sonno?

"Hey Charley! Non è mica uno straccio!" protestò con enfasi patetica Throttle riferendosi alla propria coda.

"Scusa" rise nervosamente lei, poi le sfuggì un singhiozzo sommesso.

Le orecchie del topo si tesero verso di lei e il suo naso fremette nell'annusare l'aria. C'era odore di paura, paura e disperazione…ma nessun pericolo reale in giro…

"Hey babe, cos'hai? Brutto sogno?" chiese dolcemente sporgendosi verso di lei.

Charley sospirò scrollandosi di dosso gli ultimi residui di panico: "Si e no, stavo pensando alla guerra… arriverà anche qui … Throttle non voglio morire"

"No, non ci arriverà" la rassicurò lui; la coda le scivolò dalle mani e scorse lungo il braccio fino all'articolazione della mascella, tracciando una linea rovente sulla sua pelle fredda e sudata, poco dopo lei sentì la sua mano sulla guancia, un fugace pensiero le ricordò che il gesto non era una semplice carezza, ma il suo modo alternativo di "vederla". Il modo di muoversi di quell'appendice le ricordò il tentacolo di un polpo che sonda il guscio di un granchio…. : "Noi non permetteremo che quei luridi musi di pesce facciano nulla di simile. E' una promessa" le stava dicendo lui con quella voce morbida e sussurrata. Una simile voce non poteva mentire. Lei sorrise e scivolò da sotto alle sue gambe per abbracciarlo.

Rimasero così a lungo, finché la terrestre non si sentì meglio; Throttle stava quasi per riappisolarsi quando la sentì muoversi un po' : "Posso farti una domanda strana?" la sua voce era tornata normale.

Arieccola. E adesso cosa gli avrebbe chiesto?….. "Dimmi"

"Voi ragazzi… e per ragazzi intendo voi Marziani in generale… voi… mordete?"

"Cosa?" di tutto quello che poteva chiedergli questa era l'ultima cosa che poteva aspettarsi, poi un pensiero lo travolse. _Prima lei mi ha svegliato di soprassalto!_ Aveva reagito d'istinto e in effetti la prima cosa che ricordava era di essere stato a cavalcioni sopra di lei con una mano sulla gola…quanto era vicina la sua bocca? Non lo ricordava! Prima poteva essere successo di tutto! Era semplicemente orrendo! Aveva tentato di azzannarla?

"Ti ho morsa?" chiese troppo in fretta allontanandosi da lei e recuperando gli occhiali per controllare che qualcosa non fosse sfuggito al suo esame di prima. Accidenti, eppure non c'era odore del sangue di Charley nell'aria.

"No, ma eri così vicino a me che non ho potuto fare a meno di pensarci…"

Throttle si afflosciò sollevato: "Ah Charley-babe! Per un attimo ho creduto di averlo fatto!"

Lei rise; non aveva capito la portata effettiva di quello che aveva insinuato, pensò lui con una punta di fastidio, ma del resto era una terrestre, cosa poteva sapere lei dei tabù marziani?

"Beh, se tu lo avessi fatto non credo che avrei avuto ancora una faccia con cui poterti parlare!" proseguì lei divertita.

"Charley. Mordere è una cosa molto grave"

"E ci credo! Senza offesa ragazzo mio, ma con la dentatura che vi ritrovate deve far un bel male!"

"Non hai capito" insistette lui serio: "Mordere è una cosa molto grave per noi. Nessuno deve anche solo pensare di poterlo fare"

Charley si fece seria: "Perché? E' un'arma come un'altra in fondo"

"E' un tabù su Marte: non si morde. Mai. E' considerato un po'… come le vostre bestemmie, ma più grave, non solo per un fatto pratico. E' un affronto gravissimo azzannare, o anche solo accusare chicchessia di poterlo fare"

"Oooh … non lo sapevo…. Quindi nessun Marziano morde? ….Beh questo mi solleva non poco!" concluse lei ricominciando a ridere.

"Non proprio" proseguì lui incrociando le braccia muscolose e cercando di ignorare l'ilarità della sua amica: si stavano addentrando in un argomento un po' spinoso, di cui lui non amava parlare: "C'è una popolazione di Marziani che lo fa… e credimi non sono visti molto bene"

Charley rideva, immaginando come sarebbe potuto essere vedere due dei suoi amici pelosi prendersi a morsi la coda a vicenda.

"Chi ha morso chi?" chiese una voce profonda alle loro spalle.

Modo era in piedi a poca distanza da loro, appoggiato alle stampelle che Charley gli aveva procurato, fissava il suo capitano con uno sguardo sconvolto e accusatore.

"Modo! Ragazzone! Bentornato nel mondo dei vivi!" trillò Charley: "Nessuno ha morso nessuno. Throttle mi stava spiegando il fatto del divieto di addentare le facce altrui su Marte" ridacchiò poi: "Mi pare una cosa un po' strana ma devo avvertirvi che sulla terra non esiste nulla del genere, quindi pensateci bene prima di travolgermi con la vostra prossima zuffa!" concluse schioccando i denti pericolosamente vicino alle orecchie del topo fulvo.

"Già, e mi pare che non ci sia nemmeno un galateo nel trattare le code altrui" puntualizzò Throttle cercando di lisciare il pelo dell'appendice in questione.

Modo ridacchiò sollevato del fatto che il suo fratello non aveva appena commesso ciò che lui temeva di più al mondo che potesse fare: "Ah! sei una lagna bro! Cosa mai potrà averti fatto miss Charley?"

"Cosa? Vuoi l'elenco? Mentre tu dormivi ha cercato di farmi venire un infarto con una coperta, mi ha rubato gli occhiali, fatto gestacci e guarda come ha ridotto la coda! E' un pericolo pubblico! E non è una signora!"

Charley finse di mettere il broncio.

"Io? Senti senti! Detto da uno che passa il suo tempo a schiantarsi qua e la in giro per l'universo, fa un certo effetto!"

Modo aveva sollevato un sopracciglio: non ci aveva capito nulla. A parte una cosa: "Rimangiati subito quello che hai detto"

"Che cosa?"

"Su Charley-mam'!"

"Prima dovresti uccidermi" lo sfidò Throttle, finalmente una buona scusa per una sana e corroborante scazzottata.

"Questo si può fare"

L'istate successivo i due rotolavano in una selvaggia rissa sul pavimento davanti al divano ridendo e gridando… ma senza riuscire a svegliare Vinnie.

" Paese che vai, usanza che trovi" sospirò tra se la ragazza mentre si spostava prudentemente per mettere il divano tra se e i due scalmanati. A quanto pare stavano meglio. Decisamente meglio.


End file.
